Parallel Existence
by lone-apprentice
Summary: Planet Vegeta was never blown up and yet it was. Kakarott never got amneisa, yet he did. Two identical planes of existence went opposite wayz, and this is the story of the result. I know the summary sucks, but just read the story and you'll see what I
1. Prologue

Parallel Existence – Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything to do with them. I just own this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Ah, another fic from the lover of DBZ? Yes, and this one is weird. I know everyone has imagined what it would be like if Kakarott had never gotten amnesia, and Frieza never destroyed Vegeta. Well in this fic, both happened, and both didn't. Don't understand? Maybe the title will help ya'll on this one. And lastly, this fic will be pretty long, so be ready to read.  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
Space. The word in itself means an unlimited expanse in all directions that everything exists in. No one has ever and will never understand it fully. There are many vast possibilities in space. Dimensions are one of the things of space that is confusing. Therefore, scientists shun the theory of other dimensions because they can't comprehend it. But there are a few in the world who understand that there are other dimensions, but even they don't know the whole story. Somewhere, out there is another plane of existence that totally parallels our own. The two are identical, therefore resulting in two of every person on Earth and in the galaxy. These people don't know either that there is a double. And in truth, neither one of them is the 'real' thing.  
  
These two existences were totally identical, until one fateful date in history, the date that changed the fate of one of the existences. There was a great tyrant named Frieza, who ruled countless people. Frieza made the strong seek out and eliminate populations of planets to give to him. He ruled over a group of aliens called Saiyans. The Saiyans were unique in their abilities, and their strength was great. Soon, the Saiyans became too strong, and Frieza decided to kill them off. Only one man, Bardock by name, knew of the attack by Frieza. He was the only one who tried to stop it. In one existence, Frieza succeeded, killing all but a handful of Saiyans. But in the other, this is what happened…  
  
"…We quit Fireza! We don't work for you anymore!"  
  
"Oh really? Are you finished?"  
  
"Oh yeah, one more thing. Eat this!!" With a great surge of energy, Bardock pitched a massive ball of energy at Frieza. Frieza seemed to not be scared, and he was soon overcome with a fit of laughter as he began to charge his own ball of energy. Frieza's ball swallowed Bardock's up like nothing, and only grew bigger. Soon, Frieza had a ball of energy as big as Earth's moon. With the flick of his wrist, Frieza launched the ball at Planet Vegeta. As the ball of energy made its way towards the planet, a humming was heard. The humming grew louder, and soon, Frieza's ship exploded, and out of it came young Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Quickly, we must destroy this thing!" Prince Vegeta said to Bardock as the two Saiyans powered up their best balls of energy. With a tremendous blast of their own, the two launched their blasts, which combined into a super large one, and struck Frieza's blast from the side, diverting it away from Planet Vegeta.  
  
"Fools! Now I have to make another one!" Frieza yelled, starting to gather energy for another blast.  
  
"You won't get the chance!" Bardock yelled, launching himself at Frieza with Prince Vegeta on his heels. The two pissed off Saiyans double- teamed Frieza, and ended up destroying his levitating chair, and making Frieza mad.  
  
"You two are fools! You can't beat me!" Frieza screamed, getting madder by the second. With a great surge of power, Frieza transformed into his second stage, and began to hand Bardock and Vegeta their asses. With the tide of the fight tipping away from the Saiyans favor, the two noble warriors began to consider that this would be their end. Of all the work they did for Frieza, all the lives obliterated, all the time wasted, this was their reward? The more they dwelled on it, the more their anger grew. Suddenly, like the breaking of a twig, something inside of them snapped, and a never-before-seen power erupted from Bardock and Vegeta simultaneously. With a mighty yell of rage, the two Saiyans began to change. Their hair began to stand taller, and turn golden, their muscles bulged, and their power went through the roof.  
  
"What is this madness?" Frieza was stunned with utter disbelief at the energy that he was sensing from these Saiyans. Truly, Bardock and Vegeta didn't fully understand themselves, but they accepted it with open arms.  
  
"This 'madness' is your death!" Vegeta yelled, charging Frieza head on. He met the evil beast with a mighty uppercut to the gut that sent Frieza spitting up blood and mucus. Vegeta then immediately spun around to deliver a terrific kick to the side of Frieza's head, and send him flying into the hull of his ship. After this, Bardock followed up with a charge into Frieza's position and a barrage of blasts. Then, together again, Vegeta and Bardock each created a ball of energy, and sent it flying at Frieza. As before, the balls merged, and hit Frieza with the force of twenty million nuclear explosions. Needless to say, Frieza was but space plankton at that time.  
  
After this fight, the life of the Saiyans continued, without Frieza. Bardock taught his son; Kakarott the art of Super Saiyan, and Kakarott and Vegeta became good friends. With the power of Super Saiyan, the Saiyans soon conquered the galaxy, and they ruled every planet. Only Kakarott and Vegeta knew the art of Super Saiyan, and that made them superior to all. Daily they trained, and progressed in their strength. Both Kakarott and Vegeta had offspring to precede the family line, and those children moved on as traditional Saiyans do.  
  
From the start, one existence was far stronger than the other, and it has remained so. While one existence was just breaking the barrier of Super Saiyan, the other was almost finished controlling Super Saiyan three in an extended amount of time. Neither existence knows of the other, and it is best that it remain that way. For if the two were to merge, the resulting battle that would ensue would release enough energy to obliterate the universe. 


	2. So it Begins

Parallel Existence – Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything to do with them. I just own this story.  
  
  
  
Note: A major change from the normal line of Dragon Ball Z will be shown here. So, for those of you who like to stick to the regular SS levels and such, this ain't for you. But if you like a bit of change, you'll love this.  
  
  
  
"Krillin! No!!" With a mighty blast, yet another Z-Warrior was eliminated. The victim this time was Krillin. "You'll pay. You'll pay!" Goku yelled, blasting himself off at Gnice, the evil alien who had destroyed Krillin. Gnice had come to earth a year ago, looking for destruction. He was a hunter, hired by himself, to kill every strong person on every planet he came across. When he landed on Earth, the Z- Fighters met him and the resulting battle lasted for a year. Over the months, many were picked off, and only the strongest now lived. But, even the strong have had to live in fear of Gnice.  
  
"Ah, Goku. I thought I killed you already."  
  
"No, I'm still here, but you'll be gone soon!" Goku attacked Gnice with the ferocity of a typhoon, and kept at him for a while. Goku, along with Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo was the only ones left living. Krillin was too, but he was just killed.  
  
"You're still too weak, Goku! It will take far more than that to end me!" Gnice said, as he deflected every punch, kick, and blast shot by Goku. Still Goku kept at it, though. He was enraged beyond the breaking point by the death of Krillin, the second time that he witnessed it, and the first time that he was totally helpless to do anything about it. It didn't matter to him though. His warrior instinct only made him fight harder. He totally ignored the fact that Vegeta had done the same thing, and was nearly killed for it. He just kept at Gnice as if it were his last chance to win.  
  
"I've had enough!" Gnice yelled, blasting his energy off and returning the charge at Goku. Goku was but a miniscule obstacle in the path of Gnice, but he was a very resilient one. Gnice returned the exact favors that Goku had given him; punches, kicks, and blasts, along with the occasional lecture of how weak Goku was. On the sidelines, Vegeta was about to explode with wanting to fight, but he couldn't because of his condition. He had gotten a severely fractured arm, thanks to his first mad charge of Gnice, and it wasn't going to heal very quickly. None of the doctors could operate because of their lack of ability to cut the Saiyan's skin.  
  
After about another twenty minuets of fighting, Goku soon landed in front of the remaining Z-Fighters, a bloody pulp. "Ha! Kakarott, you fool. Aren't you the one always preaching about not making the same mistake twice?" That was Vegeta, of course.  
  
"What are we going to do now? We can't beat him." Gohan sure was a real Krillen at times.  
  
"You can, Gohan. If you dig deep enough you can beat him." Piccolo said, trying to get Gohan's mind on the task at hand, just like he's done for so many other people.  
  
"I'll give it all I've got." Gohan said, blasting off to meet the monster. Gnice was awaiting Gohan's attack eagerly, and even more so, due to the fact that he had never fought Gohan. That may be a bad thing for Gohan, or a bad thing for Gnice. But anyway, after a very short trip to Gnice's location, Gohan turned up the juice of all he had. He let his rage flow freely through every punch and kick. He let his power grow with every hit he took, and after a while, he had Gnice on the ground.  
  
"You little fool. You can't beat me!" Gnice yelled, shooting up at Gohan, and unleashing an attack just as lethal as what Gohan had just thrown. The tides were turning fast, and Gohan was taking a pretty bad beating. His body remained whole though, even though it was being put through a torture that would have turned a normal human into mulch. He finally got a break though, and squared off with Gnice once again. His anger at a peak, Gohan would take no more. Like a lightning strike, an aura engulfed Gohan that was so intense that you couldn't even see him through it. His power skyrocketed, and his rage stacked up. Soon, the aura went from golden to red. The power gusting from Gohan soon started to blow even the warriors away. His red aura mocked a star, and its power seemed to rival one.  
  
Inside the force field of an aura, Gohan was undergoing some major changes. No one could see this, but they could tell. And then, with a finale of a blast, the aura was down enough that one could see Gohan. The aura remained red, and black electricity now encircled Gohan, but you could see him. He was far bigger than even his most powered up, and his hair was the most alarming. Instead of the golden glow of Super Saiyan, his hair was now red. It had the same fire red as his aura, and it was a great deal longer.  
  
"What manner of insanity is this?!" Gnice yelled, beholding Gohan. The rest of the fighters couldn't even talk.  
  
"It's over for you, Gnice." Gohan's voice was like thunder itself, and you could literally feel the power coming off of his words. At this, Gnice actually showed the first sign of a small bit of apprehension. His charge was delayed by a millisecond. But, he charged none the less, and he hit Gohan with all he had. He swung and jabbed, blasted and kicked. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't touch Gohan. Gohan dodged every single attack that Gnice threw, and he dodged them by a ways. When Gohan had had enough, he stopped altogether. Gnice landed a punch right on his cheek, and it sounded as if he had split the Tree of Might in half. A large cloud of dust built up over the two warriors. The rest of the fighters were left with their mouths agape. Especially Vegeta and Piccolo. They had never imagined that this could happen.  
  
"How could this happen again? Gohan surpassed us all during the fight with Cell, and now he's done it again!" Vegeta was enraged beyond mad. About this time, the dust finally cleared. There amidst the descending cloud of dust, stood Gohan, as firm as a tree, and Gnice, with his fist implanted on Gohan's cheek. Gince's hit had done nothing to Gohan.  
  
"Now you die." Gohan said again, scaring everyone with that God-like voice. With that, Gohan grabbed Gnice's hand in a flash, and tossed it down. This nearly dislocated Gnice's arm. Gnice stood there with a look of pure terror on his face. Gohan raised his hand, and put it right in front of Gnice's face. With another one of those moves that no one could see, Gohan's hand was around Gnice's throat. Gohan squeezed just a bit, and everyone could hear bones start to give.  
  
"I-it's not over…y-yet!" Ginced managed to yell, as he hung dangling by Gohan's hand. Gnice's hands started to Glow with a bright blue light. "S-see if you can…can survive where I come f-from." Gnice said, the glow suddenly transferring into Gohan. Gohan looked on as he was engulfed with this strange, painless glow. Soon though, he felt a change.  
  
The world around him was as if he was watching it on a television. But, still it changed. After a while, everything started to get slightly blurry, then, it became totally indistinguishable. Then, without warning at all, everything went black. Gohan felt as if he was speeding through somewhere with unheard of speed. He tried to move, only to find that he couldn't. He tried to use his voice, only to discover that he could hear nothing. Gohan was just starting to panic, when he felt a thump. Everything then went white, and when his eyes adjusted, he found himself on a different part of the planet.  
  
"Where am I?" Gohan asked himself, letting himself slip back into his regular Saiyan form.  
  
"Hold it right there!" A voice came from behind Gohan. Gohan stopped in his tracks and turned to face whoever called to him. There, standing before him, were two men in Saiyan armor. Upon closer inspection, he found that they were in fact Saiyans, judging by their tails wrapped around their waists.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think the real question here is who are you?" One of the three Saiyans said.  
  
"I'm Gohan." He said.  
  
"You're in luck, boy," The Saiyan said, "You look like a good warrior, and the Prince is looking for new gladiators to compete in the games."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass on your games." Gohan said, turning away from the group of Saiyans.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice. Now come with us. Can you fly?"  
  
"Fine whatever. Yeah, I can." Gohan was starting to get cocky, seeing as how these few Saiyans looked so weak, and he had better things to dwell on. Like what in the hell happened to him when fighting Gnice.  
  
"You're pretty fast, boy. You will do good in the games." One of the Saiyans said. Gohan wasn't even doing half of his real speed. These guys were weak. They took him over the planet onto a spaceport of some sort, and landed.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I can't go with you. I've got to fight Gnice back with my father and friends." Gohan said, as if Gnice was just a game. Of course, he was now that Gohan had his crazy transformation.  
  
"Gnice? I thought he was dead a long time ago. The Prince put him in his place. I guess he didn't do a good enough job. But anyway, you've got to come with us." Gohan started to object, but he was quite curious about this 'prince', and since Gnice was so beat up from their fight, Vegeta or Piccolo could handle him. So, Gohan got onto the ship without a word. The Saiyans directed him to a seat, and told him to sit. He did as told, and they were off. The ship flew through space for a few hours, before starting orbit around a red planet of some sort.  
  
"Come with us so the Prince can see what he thinks of you." The Saiyan directed, and Gohan followed. They walked past many buildings, and finally got to one that seemed to be a multitude of buildings stacked on top of each other. This was, Gohan figured, their palace or whatever that the Prince was in. The Saiyans led Gohan into the building, and into a maze of corridors before stopping at one room. "The Prince is in here. Put on your best behavior, and maybe you'll be put in a good fight." The Saiyan said, before opening the door. Who he saw inside, totally took the breath from Gohan's lungs.  
  
"Vegeta?!" 


	3. The Games

Parallel Existence – Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything to do with them. I just own this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of all the insane things that Gohan thought he had seen, this was, by far, the most crazy. Here sat Vegeta, on a totally different planet, and wearing his old Saiyan armor. He had his old smirk on his face, and what was the most crazy, he was in Super Saiyan three!  
  
"It's Prince Vegeta to you, boy!" Prince Vegeta said, standing up, and walking over to Gohan. "You seem strong. If you do good in the preliminaries, you will get a good fight in the games."  
  
"Look, I don't want to fight. Why aren't you with dad and Piccolo fighting Gnice?" Gohan was beyond confused.  
  
"Gnice? That fool was sent to the next dimension a long time ago. And I don't know whom your dad or this Piccolo is. But if you keep up your constant talking, I will kill you myself!" Prince Vegeta was starting to get his look of anger, and Gohan didn't care to see what would happen if he exploded with rage.  
  
"Fine. Who's my opponent?" Gohan was now eager to get in the fights. If he went Super Saiyan, Prince Vegeta and every other Saiyan would be shocked out of their seat. Especially if he showed off his new transformation.  
  
"Patients, young one. His name is of no concern. But he is one of the few remaining Egnals." Prince Vegeta had the guards take Gohan away to prepare for the fight, while he walked back to his chair. "He has your eyes. Odd isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, very odd. I sense a great power off of this boy."  
  
"Well my friend, I've decided to fight in one of the matches. What do you think?"  
  
"No, Vegeta. You can't lower yourself to the likes of being bet on. You must reign over the simpletons, not join them."  
  
"Damn it, Kakarott! I'm tired of sitting on my ass and scaring people! Besides, the populous is starting too get cocky. You saw that boy. If they were all like them, we'd have to eliminate them all. Then what would be left for us to do?"  
  
"You're right. What would do us best is a good challenge. This universe is ours, and now what? We're Saiyans! We were born to fight, not rule."  
  
"I agree, Kakarott. And I feel that that boy may be the key somehow."  
  
  
  
"Where's Gohan? Damn it, Gnice, answer me!" Piccolo had what was left of Gince by the throat, and was choking the life out of him. Even if Gnice was going to talk, he probably wouldn't be able to, due to Piccolo's grip. Piccolo slaked up a bit though, and Gnice did say something.  
  
"They'll be here…soon. Y-you probably only have around a…a year before…before they find out about you. They're too smart for their own good. They'll figure out, when Gohan…when Gohan…*" Those were the last words that Gnice breathed, before finally slipping away into the entropy of death.  
  
"Before Gohan what?!" Piccolo yelled, at the dead body of Gnice.  
  
"It's no use, he' finally dead." Vegeta said, walking up to spit on Gnice.  
  
"What was he talking about? Who are the 'they' that he was referring to?" Piccolo asked Vegeta, who was just as clueless as he.  
  
"I don't know. And I don't know what to do. If we train for a year, then nothing happens, it would be only a year wasted that we could have found Gohan. But if we search for Gohan, and don't find him, and something does happen, we won't be ready. There's only one correct answer, the question is, which one?" Piccolo was surprised at how insightful Vegeta could be.  
  
"We have to train." Goku's voice came from behind Vegeta and Piccolo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We all know Gnice, and anything that would scare him so bad, would have to be pretty strong, and he wouldn't make up such a story just to waste our time that we could use finding Gohan. He knew he was dead, so why would he care if we found Gohan or not?"  
  
"You've got a point, Goku." Piccolo said, walking away.  
  
"We'll all meet here in one year, agreed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Wow, I get to wear Saiyan armor? It's been a whi*" Gohan caught himself before he said anything that would get him discovered.  
  
"Yes, it's customary for the fighters to wear it." The cell keeper said. She finished getting Gohan ready, and in a flash, he was in a giant arena-style stadium.  
  
"Wow, this place is full of people." Gohan said to himself, seeing as how the stands went all around the stadium in a circle, and every seat was packed. Then, a voice came on over a loud speaker.  
  
"Now the main fight of the night! The winner of this battle will be righted to fight the champion of the games!" With a loud gong, the fight was on. Gohan was a bit apprehensive, seeing as how he had never seen his opponent, and he wasn't used to fighting in front of cheering people. He had only been in a few tournaments, and this dwarfed them all by a great deal.  
  
"Die!!" Gohan's opponent yelled, jumping him from behind, and tackling him to the ground. He rolled Gohan over, and started pounding away on his face, while sitting on his chest. This monster, an Egnal by name, was an elephant-like creature, with black skin, and a spiked trunk. He had hooves, but it seemed as if he could stand like a human.  
  
"Get off!" Gohan yelled, blasting his energy off into an aura, and blowing the Egnal off with the power of the wave. Gohan got to his feet, and stared at the Egnal, who was smiling like he didn't care.  
  
"Wow, so you can control energy. Who can't?" the Egnal said, powering up himself, and surrounding himself with a black aura, as black as his skin.  
  
"I know, but can you do this?" Gohan asked with a smirk, as he started to power up. He flamed his energy up, and with a yell, blasted off into a Super Saiyan. The whole crowd exploded with cheers, as Gohan did his feat.  
  
"How did you get in the games? I thought Prince Vegeta didn't make Saiyans get in the games. What did you do?" The Egnal asked Gohan, lowering into a fighting stance. Gohan said nothing, but he spun into a terrific kick, that sent the Egnal into a wall. The Egnal was resilient though, and almost right after his impact, he jumped up and charged Gohan, this time on all fours. As he ran, he started to spin his spiky trunk like a helicopter. Gohan didn't move, only looked on, unimpressed, and when the Egnal reached him, he merely stuck out his arm, and the Egnal was stopped dead in his tracks. Gohan lifted him up by his head, and sent a blast through him with the same hand. The Egnal was nothing more than dust, and Gohan never veered from his serious look.  
  
After he had finished wiping his hands off, Gohan looked up to where Prince Vegeta was sitting, and stared directly in his eyes. Prince Vegeta gave a nod, and walked back into the shadows of the building. Then, with another flash, Gohan was back in his dressing room, and his cell keeper was there to attend him. She dressed his one small scrape on his brow, and put a strange gel on his back, where the Egnal had tackled him.  
  
"Prince Vegeta wants to see you immediately." She said, as Gohan put back on his shirt, and walked out of the door. There were no guards this time, and Gohan knew the way, so he went straight to Prince Vegeta's office. Gohan walked in the door, and saw Prince Vegeta sitting in his chair.  
  
"Have a seat, boy." Prince Vegeta ordered, and Gohan complied. "What was that on the battle field?"  
  
"You told me to fight, and I fought." Gohan answered, looking in Prince Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"You know what, you could become very powerful. You have the spirit of a great Saiyan, and you use it well."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm happy with who I am."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a Saiyan earlier?"  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"Now look boy! I like your attitude, but you don't talk that way to me! What's your name?"  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"So, Gohan, who's your father?"  
  
"A Saiyan named Goku. But his Saiyan name was Kakarott." Now it was Prince Vegeta's turn to be totally dumbfounded. Kakarott was his best friend, and he had never had a child named Gohan in his life, and he didn't have a nickname of Goku. On top of that, Gohan had never known of Kakarott, so he couldn't have said that on purpose. So what was going on?  
  
"What are talking about? How do you even know about Kakarott? What…?"  
  
"I'm about as confused as I can be too. One minuet I was fighting Gnice, the next, he surrounded me with a bright blue glow, and I found myself on another part of Earth, where three Saiyans found me. After that, I just started to accept that I had lost my mind, but it's all starting to come together now."  
  
"Yes, because there's no way that I'm your father." Kakarott said, coming out of the shadows. Gohan started to greet his dad, but he remembered himself, and remained seated.  
  
"I can see by your reaction to Kakarott, that you're not lying. And also, I recognize that attack that you described from Gnice. It's his dimensional shifting attack. You've been transported from your dimension to here."  
  
"That would explain a lot, but how do I get back?"  
  
"There is one other person who knows the attack." Kakarott said.  
  
"Really? Who?" Gohan asked.  
  
"The champion of the games. You are scheduled to fight him tomorrow." Prince Vegeta answered.  
  
"One thing though," Kakarott said, "If you manage to get home, tell your father, and anybody else, that we're coming in one year. That should give them time to prepare for us."  
  
"Why are you coming to my world?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We're bored with weaklings. Your father, and friends, should prove to be a great fight for us," Vegeta said, "And Gohan, Show me all you've got tomorrow."  
  
"Right." Gohan said, before walking out of the room, and back to his cell. He had a lot to think about that night. He wanted to get home, and his opponent could surely get him there, but if he did, he would still be alive for Prince Vegeta and Kakarott to use. But if he killed him, Prince Vegeta and Kakarott wouldn't be able to get to his world, but neither would he. Finally though, he drifted off to sleep, and dreamt of being home again.  
  
He missed his family and friends, even though he'd been gone only one day. His father, Piccolo, his mother, Videl, and even Vegeta. He had never gotten the chance to talk to Videl about how he felt about her, but he put it on the top of his priority list when he got home. So, his decision was made. He would go home. Everyone could handle himself or herself when Prince Vegeta and Kakarott got there, and he had his new transformation too.  
  
"Wake up, its time to eat." Gohan's cell keeper awoke him early, to get food, before the fight.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Gohan asked, looking at the plate of white goop on the table before him.  
  
"It's a blend of nutrients for the body. It has everything one needs to stay healthy." The cell keeper informed him. Gohan ate it, eventually, and took a long drink of water afterwards. After breakfast, Gohan put back on his armor, which had been repaired, and started his exercises. When finished with them, he went to Prince Vegeta's room once again. Before he could knock, he heard Prince Vegeta's voice inside.  
  
"Come in." Gohan opened the door, and asked the Prince about the time of his fight.  
  
"Your fight is in two hours." Gohan thanked him, and left the room. He went back to his cell, and asked the cell keeper if there was any place that he could be alone to meditate. She directed him to a large field, and left him alone. There Gohan stood.  
  
"Okay, lets see if I can get that Super Saiyan stage again." With that, he began to power up. He blasted his energy into first form, then second. He continued his rise, but nothing was happening. Then, he remembered what had caused him to go off in the first place. He needed to have an extreme need. Not like first stage Super Saiyan, but even more intense. He focused on what would become of the earth if Kakarott and Prince Vegeta landed there, and he focused on being the only one able to stop them. Suddenly, he felt that internal snap again.  
  
With a mighty yell, the sky blackened, and the red aura returned to Gohan. His hair changed again, and his size nearly tripled again. He kept powering up this time though, and he finished the stage this time. His hair grew even longer, almost as long as SS3, and his eyes turned solid white. With a final yell, and a final blast to boot, Gohan had completed the transformation of this new level. He stopped, his aura sizzling around him, and thought of what this new level could be. He could ask Prince Vegeta, seeing as how in this world, he was SS3 all of the time. He surely had reached it, of higher. But just incase, he didn't want to give anything away, so he decided not to ask him.  
  
"Lets see what I can do." Gohan said, lowering into a back stance. He began his form, and was pleased with the results. He was so fast, that he had a hard time keeping up with himself. His body responded to every thought he made, within a fraction of a second after thinking it. He punched and kicked his invisible enemies, and worked harder and harder each go around. He spent his two hours, with his forms, and drove his time down to the last minuet. Retracting back into regular form, he flew back to his room, and awaited the start of his match. Like last time, with a flash, he was instantly in the old arena.  
  
"Competing today, for title of champion of the games, is newcomer Gohan, and champion, Cooler!"  
  
"Cooler?! How in the hell?" Gohan remembered where he was though, and decided to have fun with this one.  
  
"Ah, I've always wanted to fight a Saiyan. Ever since my brother and father were killed by Saiyans, I've wanted to fight you."  
  
"I won't disappoint you." Gohan said, staring Cooler down. Since he was in his fourth form, Gohan decided to beef up the fight as well. Like the flipping of a light switch, he went into SS, and then, with a bit more effort, SS2.  
  
"What? You've gotten another level? No matter, it won't save you." Cooler said, charging Gohan, with a kick. Gohan caught the kick, and slung Cooler around to talk to him.  
  
"Cooler, use your dimensional shifting attack on me. Everyone will think you killed me, and you'll get the title!"  
  
"Why should I? I want to kill you, not move you."  
  
"Do you want to see what I'm really made of? Then you'll know that you can't kill me." Gohan decided to show his true power after all. With a jump backwards, he began his power up. He concentrated on his need, and it happened. The sky blackened again, and Gohan's red aura came back. His hair grew, and turned red, and he bulked out again. He blasted off to show his culmination, and looked Cooler down, again.  
  
"What is this?" Cooler said, that scared tone in his voice. Prince Vegeta stood up out of his seat, and the whole crowd went quiet.  
  
"This is my power." Gohan said, his thundering tone of voice causing more than one spectator to wet himself.  
  
"Okay, I-I'll d-do it." Cooler said, shivering like a child, and almost crying. He regained himself though, and went to work. He jumped up, and grabbed Gohan by the wrists. The blue light came to his hands, and Gohan's hope returned. He was going home. The light transferred into him, and he let the numb feeling envelop him like a warm blanket. The crowd got hazy, and then downright blurry. After a while, they disappeared altogether.  
  
"I've won! I've killed the Saiyan!" Cooler yelled, triumphantly, as soon as Gohan was out of sight.  
  
"That's right, Cooler," Prince Vegeta said, speaking over the crowd, "You killed a Saiyan. And if you remember correctly, I am a Saiyan. So, no one kills my brethren!" Prince Vegeta shot a single blast from his hand, and vaporized Cooler. This left the crowd a little more than confused.  
  
  
  
"Where's my little boy?" Chi-Chi screamed, as Goku told her about Gohan.  
  
"Calm down honey, we'll find him." Goku tried to soothe her.  
  
"I want my son, NOW!" Chi-Chi screamed yet again, and sank down into a chair with a look of hopelessness.  
  
"Gohan can take care of himself. He'll be fine." Goku said, hugging Chi- Chi for support.  
  
"I hope so." 


End file.
